sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
AISTS
AIST}} The International Academy of Sport Science and Technology (French: Académie internationale des sciences et techniques du sport, AISTS) is a non-profit foundation based in Lausanne, Switzerland, the Olympic Capital. Each year the AISTS delivers over 900 hours of continuing education, workshops, seminars and projects to the sports industry. The AISTS is committed to professionalising sports management through continuing education, applied research and an engaging platform for industry connections and is ranked the number 1 sports management programme in the world (Eduniversal 2015/16). About AISTS The International Academy of Sports Science and Technology is focused on sport management worldwide by offering sports management programs through sports management graduate programs, continuing professional education, and applied research in sport. The AISTS mission is to apply knowledge to the study of sports, incorporating the disciplines of management, economics, technology, medicine, biology, law, logistics, sociology, and ethics. The AISTS supports sport innovation, technology transfer and business development. The academy’s activities are built upon three pillars: * Postgraduate education * Continuing education * Research The main service offered by the academy is its Master of Advanced Studies in Sport Administration and Technology (MAS); a 15 month postgraduate master’s programme training sport executives. In addition, continuing education seminars for sports management worldwide are organized under the lead of the academy including the “Sport Event Management and Organisation Seminar” (SEMOS), and the “Sustainable Sport and Events Open Module” (SSE). In addition the AISTS offers Risk Management Conferences on various topics including Security Risks at Sport Events and Sport Concussion for International Sport Governing Bodies. The AISTS is incorporated as a foundation (Art 80ss, Swiss law), which forms a network of the following founding members: * International Olympic Committee * International Institute for Management Development (IMD) * Swiss Federal Institute of Technology in Lausanne (EPFL) * University of Lausanne * University of Geneva * Ecole hôtelière de Lausanne (EHL) * Canton of Vaud History AISTS was founded in 2000 by the International Olympic Committee (IOC), the Swiss Federal Institute of Technology in Lausanne (EPFL), the International Institute for Management Development, the University of Lausanne, the University of Geneva, the Swiss Graduate School of Public Administration (IDHEAP), the École hôtelière de Lausanne (EHL), the City of Lausanne and the Canton of Vaud. Sports management programmes AISTS has the support of the International Olympic Committee for sports management worldwide, and has strong links to the worldwide Olympic Movement. Sports management applied research AISTS delivers knowledge from human sciences, life sciences and engineering sciences. AISTS acts as an advisor and manager to sporting and non-sporting organizations such as the International Olympic Committee, international sports federations (Ski, Volleyball, Basketball, etc.), and national sports federations. Sports management educational programmes AISTS provides sports management graduate programs by the Master of Advanced Studies in Sport Administration and Technology (MAS) Master of Advanced Studies in Sport Administration and Technology (MAS) The AISTS MAS (Master of Advanced Studies) in Sports Administration and Technology is a sports management graduate program in sports management. Training is offered in Sports Management & Economics, Technology, Law, Sociology, and sports Medicine. A multidisciplinary master's degree co-signed by the Swiss Federal Institute of Technology in Lausanne, the University of Geneva and the University of Lausanne. Every year, it attracts graduate students and professionals from all continents (85% of the students are not Swiss). MAS - Master of Advanced Studies in Sports Administration and Technology Sports management program seminars Sustainable Sport and Event Open Module Over two days, the Sustainable Sport & Events Learning Module provides an understanding of the current challenges and opportunities of sustainability in sport. This understanding will be reinforced through a number of case studies, which offer concrete examples of what leading sports organisations, such as FIFA, the International Olympic Committee and the International Automobile Federation are achieving in this area. Participants will also gain insight into the best practices adopted by the American major leagues such as the NFL, NBA and MLB. Throughout both days, group work and discussions will challenge the existing ideas of sustainability in sport, with a particular focus on the business case for sustainability while simultaneously addressing the demands of multiple stakeholders. SEMOS (Sport Event Management and Organisation Seminar) The AISTS SEMOS module offers an overview of the key tasks that sports managers need to successfully plan, communicate and operate when organising sport events, providing a 360° view and behind the scenes look at the mechanics of sport events. Bringing together leaders of International Sport Federations and other experts of the AISTS network, including the International Olympic Committee and sport event organisers, AISTS SEMOS is both pertinent and practical, and recognises the increased expectations of spectators, media and sponsors at major events. See also * International Olympic Committee (IOC) * Sports management * Sports medicine * European Athletics * Union of European Football Associations (UEFA) * International Ski Federation (FIS) * Union Cycliste Internationale (UCI) * International Tennis Federation (ITF) * World Taekwondo Federation * International Basketball Federation (FIBA) * Athletissima * Canton of Vaud References External links * Official website * Master of Advanced Studies in Sport Administration & Technology (MAS) Category:International Olympic Committee Category:International sports bodies based in Switzerland Category:Organisations based in Lausanne Category:Sports science Category:Universities and colleges in Switzerland Category:Vaud